


Shiny Lips

by losthpfanficwriter (erbkaiser)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2019-11-26 09:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbkaiser/pseuds/losthpfanficwriter
Summary: Percy loves it when Ginny puts on lip gloss. He likes it too much.





	Shiny Lips

Percy watched closely as Ginny took a green tube out of her purse and turned on one end, resulting in it opening. His little sister was sticking her lips out in a funny way as she ran the tube over her lips, then went over it again. She smacked her lips softly, then noticed her older brother.

"Oh hi Percy, you've gotta try this, it tastes so good! This is watermelon," she said as she held it out to him.

"What is that Gin-Gin? Something muggle?" Percy didn't take it from her.

"It's lip gloss Perce, I bought it in the muggle village last time mum took me shopping." Ginny rolled her eyes. At only eleven and not even in Hogwarts yet she was quite the insufferable brat at times, Percy thought.

"Lip gloss?" Percy frowned. "I heard Pe –" he caught his slip just in time, none of his family knew about Penelope yet – "I heard someone talk about this. Isn't this something only girls use?"

"Yes, but it tastes good," Ginny said. "Come on, just a little?" She reached it out to him again.

"There's no way I'm using that," Percy scoffed. "You might as well give up."

"Then I'll make you taste it," Ginny had a mischievous look as she suddenly leant in close, and kissed him. He couldn't prevent his tongue from running over her lips, making him taste it.

Ginny was smiling as she pulled her head back, "Cool, huh?"

"I'm not sure... I might need to try it again," Percy replied.

"You're silly," Ginny laughed. She took out another tube from her purse, "Strawberry. Want to try?" Not waiting for an answer, she licked her lips clean, and applied the new flavour.

This time Percy was the one to kiss her, after she was done. After he licked her lips clean, he allowed his tongue to enter her mouth briefly.

Ginny pulled her head back. "Silly Percy, the lip gloss is only on my lips, not inside!"

"It still tastes good," Percy said.

Ginny giggled. "Silly brother." She reached in her purse and pulled out another one. "Want to try green apple?"

–-

Percy worked on his summer homework the next few days, and hardly saw his sister except for at meal times. He already knew he did great on his O.W.L.s, but that was no excuse to slack off if he wanted a chance at Head Boy in his last next year.

A few days later he sat in his room just thinking when his sister came in, sniffling.

"What's wrong Gin-Gin?" he asked her.

"Fred and George said I would be sorted into Hufflepuff," Ginny cried. "And Ron said that even if I did manage to make it into Gryffindor, there would be no way Harry Potter would even talk to me!"

"Ignore them Gin-Gin," Percy soothed her. He held his arms out and she scooted on his lap, sniffling a bit more as she sat there. Finally it seemed to be over, and she scooted back on her feet.

"Erm... did you like the green apple the other day?" she asked shyly.

Percy smiled. "Yes... but I liked the strawberry more."

"You can have my cherry," Ginny said, a small giggle crept out as well. She reached in a pocket of her pants and took out a red tube, then pursed her lips to apply it. This time when she let him taste her lips, she also allowed his tongue to slip inside a bit without pulling back.

"Wow," Percy said after a while. "That was good."

Ginny giggled, "you loved that one!" She seemed to have an endless supply of them, as she took out another one, announcing it to be "Lime!"

She applied it, they kissed some more, as he pulled her back on his lap.

"I didn't know kissing could be this nice," Ginny admitted.

"Who have you kissed before?" Percy asked her. He knew it was wrong, but having his sister sit on his lap meant a certain part of him was beginning to wake up.

"Erm, it's a secret," Ginny said. "I'll tell if you tell."

"Keep it a secret from the others okay?" Percy waited until she nodded, then continued: "I've kissed Penelope Clearwater, she's a fellow prefect. We were talking on the train back and suddenly she kissed me... I want to take her to Hogsmeade next school year. I've been writing her this summer."

"Is she pretty?" Ginny asked.

"Very much so," Percy had a slight blush.

"Prettier than me?"

"Pretty... in a different way. You're my prettiest sister."

"I'm your only sister!"

"It's still true," Percy said with a small laugh. "So, who have you kissed?"

"Luna," Ginny blurted out. "We used to play Mr and Mrs Harry Potter and then we practised kissing on each other." She looked up at her big brother critically, "Luna never licked the inside of my mouth, though."

"That's something only grown ups do when they kiss," Percy said. Holding Ginny close on his lap was beginning to get a little uncomfortable.

"What else do grown ups do when they kiss?" Ginny asked him, her big eyes staring at him and her soft lips, still shining a little, looking so inviting...

Percy bent his head down for another kiss, and Ginny eagerly responded.

After a while their mother called up that it was Ginny's bed time, and she left his room. Percy tried to keep how he imagined Penelope to look like naked in mind as he took care of his hard-on, but his fantasy betrayed him by making Penelope a red-head at times.

–-

"You never told me what else grown ups do," Ginny accused her big brother. They were once again in his room alone, she sitting on his lap.

"I'm not sure I should tell you," Percy said.

"Please? Pretty please? I promise I won't tell anyone," Ginny begged.

Percy breathed in sharply. "You promise not to tell a single soul? Not even mum and dad?"

"Promise," Ginny said with the certainty only young children have.

"Sometimes, when a girl really likes a boy, she gives him a blow job," Percy said softly.

Ginny's eyes grew wide. "Really?"

"How do you know what that is?" Percy asked her.

"Oh please Perce, I'm not stupid," Ginny said. "I talk to the other village girls you know? But they all said it was some huge thing."

"I guess it can be, it's definitely not something for little girls to even think about," Percy agreed. "Maybe we should talk about something else."

"Maybe we should," Ginny said. "I have a new flavour, peach. Want to try?"

Percy liked the taste of peach.

–-

"Do you think Harry will want to kiss me?" Ginny asked as she stepped into Percy's room.

"Not now Gin, I'm revising," Percy said without looking up.

"You're always working. I miss my fun big brother," Ginny complained. "Don't you love me any more?"

Percy let out a sigh as he put away his quill. "I'll always love you Gin-Gin. What did you want to know?"

"Do you think Harry will like me if I let him kiss me? Or would I need to do more?" Ginny asked, uncertainly.

Percy beckoned her inside, and she closed the door behind her, then sat down on her brother's desk. Percy looked her over. She was young, true, but he thought she was beautiful. She had long red hair, the cutest freckles, a cute button nose... and shining, inviting lips...

"Hello Percy? Are you under the Imperius or something? You've been staring at me for the past few minutes," Ginny's voice broke him from his concentration.

"Err... sorry, what was the question?" Percy blushed.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You're useless. I asked, would Harry like me if I kissed him, or would I need to give... give him a blow job?" She rapidly grew a blush, making her face match the colour of her hair.

Percy groaned as his mind betrayed him by showing him Ginny on her knees, licking and sucking on someone's organ. He didn't need to look down to know he had sprouted a tent in his own pants in a millisecond.

"I... I don't know Gin," he croaked out. "You can't just go up to him and do _that_ , you know?"

"True... I'd need to practice first, if I'm to be his girlfriend and then his wife," Ginny stared of. "Oh! I know! You can help me!"

"Help you?" Percy's eyes grew wide. "Ginny, I'm not sure that's a good idea..."

"Who else can I ask for help?" Ginny stood back up and walked closer. "Ron smells bad, I think he's skipping his baths. The twins would just make fun of me if I asked. Daddy wouldn't understand. And Charlie and Bill are far away. You don't want me to ask some stranger now do you? I thought you loved me?" She sniffled a little.

"I do love you!" Percy got to his feet, and rushed to hug her. "It's just... it's supposed to taste weird, and all."

"I don't mind if it's you," Ginny stared up at him with her big eyes... and her wet, hypnotizing lips... "Can I see it? Just a little?"

Wordlessly Percy fumbled with his pants, and let them drop. He was tenting his boxer shorts. Then, he dropped them to the floor as well.

Ginny let out a breath she had been holding. "Wow... it's beautiful. And big... may I touch it?"

"Be... be gentle," Percy breathed out. ' _I can't believe this is happening... it's a dream. No, a nightmare, no a dream..._ ' He could only look, frozen to the spot as if someone had hit him with a spell, as her tiny hand gently grabbed his cock. She couldn't reach all the way around, and had to use both her hands to encircle it.

Then, before he was ready for it, she licked the top.

"Yuck," she said, pulling back and letting it drop back down.

"If you don't want to do it," Percy began saying, feeling a strange mixture of relief and disappointment.

"No, that's good, just a sec," Ginny said. She pulled out a tube from her pocket, and applied it to her lips. "I love strawberry," she declared, smacking her lips.

Percy looked hypnotized as her lips glimmered and missed her question completely. "Sorry, what?" he asked.

"I said, I don't know what to do... can you help me?" Ginny repeated, letting out a little huff.

"Erm, okay," Percy just said. "Open wide."

Ginny opened her mouth. Percy put one hand on his cock, and placed the other behind her head to steady them. He pulled her closer, until she was close enough to place her shining lips on his member, her beautiful lips closing on the ridge that surrounded his cock head.

"Oh Ginny," Percy whispered.

Ginny looked up at him, love and adoration in her eyes.

Percy placed his other hand on the back of her head as well, and pulled his hips back. His head left her mouth, and he kept pulling back until she only had the tip still resting on her lower lips, then he pushed back in.

"Oh, Ginny," he repeated.

He continued this movement a while, never pushing in much further. Ginny kept looking at him throughout, her large, beautiful eyes trained on him and her shining lips leaving a small trail on his member as he used her face. Her cheeks seemed to begin to redden as he kept up the rhythm.

"Oh Merlin, Ginny," Percy whispered as a little pre-cum leaked out.

Ginny pulled away from him, "did you just... cum?" she asked.

"No... not yet... that's just a little bit that comes before," Percy explained. A tiny part of him was yelling this was wrong and he should stop it now, but he wouldn't listen to it. "There's a lot more when I really shoot."

"Oh. It tastes weird," Ginny said. Then, to his surprise, she dropped her jaw, opening her mouth wide again.

Percy pushed back inside. "N... now you need to use your hands," he said, unsteadily.

Ginny looked up questioningly, her mouth closed around him.

"Use one hand on my dick, and use the other to softly play with my balls," Percy instructed her.

Ginny did as he asked. "Oh Ginny love," Percy whispered as she cupped his balls, and used her other hand to guide him back in her. It was obvious she had no idea what she was doing but she was a fast learner, responding to his little grunts to find out how he liked it.

"Oh my love," he whispered. More pre-cum leaked out. Ginny looked up funny, but this time she didn't pull back, instead she began to slowly squeeze on his balls.

"Oh Merlin!" Percy said louder, as he felt his balls twitch. "Oh fuck!" He felt his load rush out, his entire body shaking. "Fuck, fuck!" he yelled, as another shot fired into her mouth. Ginny's eyes had widened in surprise, but she kept massaging and caressing him, not letting a single drop escape past her lips.

Finally he was done. Ginny released her hands, and raised them to form a kind of bowl, then spit his load into her hands. Then she looked up, "that tasted weird," she said.

"Oh Ginny, that was fucking awesome," Percy panted.

Ginny giggled. "You said some nasty words, big brother." She licked her lips, "I prefer the taste of strawberry," she stated. "Do you have a tissue or something?"

"Here, let me," Percy took his wand from his desk, and cast ' _Evanesco_ ' to clear his cum from her hands.

"You're not supposed to use magic!" Ginny's eyes grew wide. Then she looked at her hands. "Still sticky. I'm going to wash up. Bye for now!"

He watched her move out of his room, as he fell back in his desk chair. Absentmindedly he pulled his boxers and pants back on. He was sick... getting his first blow job from his sister should not be allowed to feel as good as it did... yet it was the best orgasm of his life so far.

–-

"Banana," Ginny said, pouting her lips and applying the gloss.

He kissed her. "I don't like it."

"Oh?" Ginny pulled another one from her purse, "Strawberry?"

"Love it," Percy stated. They kissed deeply, her on his lap.

–-

He never got a repeat performance that summer, and during the school year Ginny seemed to have changed. She grew distant from everyone and never even used lip gloss any more.

Percy and Penny started dating in secret, and by the end of the year she was fond enough of him to give him a blow job. He asked her to put on lip gloss before their first time, but she just looked at him as if he was crazy. As she hummed around him, Percy couldn't help but feel somewhat disappointed that his girlfriend seemed less skilled than his little sister had been, somehow. Still, his body reacted just fine, and Penny seemed pleased.

At the end of the year the whole Chamber of Secrets thing came out and Percy blamed himself for not noticing Ginny had been in distress. He didn't dare bring up either her possession or their 'pre-school fun' to her, not then, and not later during Egypt. Ginny never used lip gloss again, that he noticed.

Percy and Penny eventually broke up, and he got into a huge fight with his family, and wouldn't see them again until the War was almost over. Ginny had grown and was no longer the little girl he remembered... but he had met a beautiful Muggleborn witch named Audrey, and was now dating her.

And Audrey loved how strawberry lip gloss made her lips shine.


End file.
